What a funny party
by Eyael
Summary: Il FALLAIT qu'on parle de ça! C'est un moment très important dans la vie... Mais très honnêtement, le bal de promo c'est loin d'être aussi glamour et excitant qu'on le croit..."Merci encore danny!" car chacun l'a vécu et c'était pas triste!


**Introduction**

Enfin, enfin la toute première soirée de vacances qu' ils attendaient tous avec impatience. Après six mois et un nombre incommensurable d'enquêtes, d'autopsies pour d'autres, le gouverneur avait accepté de leur accorder à chacun quinze jours de congé.  
Autrement dit une grande bouffée d'air, le plaisir de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Et pour fêter ça dignement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'équipée du 5-0 et Max discutaient allégrement autour d'un copieux repas dont Kamekona avait le secret.  
Danny pour sa part se réjouissait intérieurement que Grace soit à une pyjama party. Elle avait tellement insisté pour y aller et il avait toute la soirée devant lui pour parler autour de quelques bières…

Petit à petit, les blagues fusaient, de même que les projets de vacances. Jusqu'à ce que des étudiantes tapageuses s'arrêtent au camion de crevettes ne cessant de parler de leur projets respectifs pour le bal de promo. Et c'est là que les choses avaient pris un tournant intéressant.  
Quel mal y avait il à se remémorer les souvenirs d'étudiants ? A replonger dans l'ancien temps et se souvenir qu'avant de régulièrement risquer leurs vies pour leur état national, ils avaient connu des moments heureux et insouciants ?

Et puis, après tout ce temps passé ensemble, à vivre les moments heureux comme les plus durs, des liens s'étaient tissés. Ils étaient tous différents de part leur vécu, leur personnalité mais ils étaient devenus une vraie Ohana. Une famille, avec deux types presque frères qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour un oui pour un non, un flic accusé de corruption très protecteur avec sa cousine qui était presque comme sa sœur. Sans oublier un légiste qui n'avait pas son pareil pour vous déconcerter, un indic convivial et doué pour la cuisine, une Seal de talent et la petite Grace.

Rien non rien ne pourrait ébranler cette drôle de famille. Alors pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient avoir une réunion familiale tranquille, autant en profiter.

Naturellement Danny ne pût s'empêcher de lancer le sujet en posant la question : « Vous gardez un bon souvenir de votre bal de promo ? »

-Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux comme sujet de conversation Danno ? Soupira Steve en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
-Quoi encore ?! Mais pourquoi tu critiques tout ? Parce que tu n'as pas lancé le sujet et que la conversation t'échappe c'est ça, demanda danny piqué au vif.  
-Mais pas du tout ! Tu pourrais arrêter de prendre la mouche pour un oui ou un non ? Je dis simplement que tu pourrais trouver autre chose… Je sais pas moi, tiens la météo par exemple.  
Evidemment, il fallait bien qu'ils commencent à se disputer. Chin Ho et Kono réprimèrent un sourire complice : c'était reparti pour un tour et il valait mieux intervenir.  
-Il est pourtant vrai que ce genre d'événements est intéressant et plaisant à entendre, fit remarquer Max, qui pour une fois semblait intéressé par le sujet.  
-Oh non Max, pitié, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ? Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit avec Danny ? Il ne manquait plus que ça, pensa intérieurement l'ex seal.  
-Ah quand, même ! Au moins un peu de soutien ! Merci Maxou.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, agent Williams.  
-Je ne vous comprends pas là, intervînt Kamekona en posant une nouvelle assiette de crevettes. C'est glamour, marrant, on passe un bon moment. Et en plus ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie, c'est pas comme Halloween ou un anniversaire.  
-Oh mais crois moi, ça n'a rien eu de glamour, répondit Chin Ho en reprenant une bière. Pour ma part, ça avait été une telle journée que j'ai préféré l'oublier.  
-Ah ah, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi raté ! Attends si t'avais su comment j'ai fini la soirée, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'avais pris une cuite et une baffe. Mémorables, et le même jour en plus, alors… Expliqua Danny pour se justifier.  
-On dirait que c'est la pire journée pour tous les étudiants, remarqua Kono avec un sourire.  
-Oui, et c'est pour ça que vous pourriez en parler. Allez ! Si vous voulez je vous paie la tournée, suggéra Kamekona.  
Le poisson commençait à mordre, se dit il intérieurement. Tout était dans l'art de savoir les prendre.  
-D'accord, d'accord ! Vous avez gagné tous les trois, marmonna Steve en se redressant quelque peu énervé fusillant du regard tour à tour Danny, Kamekona et Max. Mais je vous préviens, vous participez TOUS. Et toi Kamekona, tu me laisseras manger gratuit pendant une semaine !  
Qui veut commencer ?  
Kono échangea un regard mi curieux mi désabusé à son cousin. Quoi, il fallait vraiment raconter cette maudite journée ?  
Et dire que la soirée avait si bien commencé… Ah ça Danny le leur paierait ! Elle ne savait pas encore comment et quand mais la facture serait longue.

A suivre

Les prochains chapitres seront racontés en Flash Back. Un chapitre par personnage.  
Par qui voulez vous commencer ?


End file.
